Private Party
by chicagopoliceandfiredepartment
Summary: Two college girls where raped and the svu team must investigate and find out what truly happened. Erin Lindsay is brought to New York along with Sergeant Voight to get testified with the recent case of the twin brothers.


**LAW AND ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT**

_Takes place after the last crossover I wrote of Chicago PD and SVU. Here's the first chapter! Leave a review and let me now if you want a second chapter! Thanks guys!_

**Private Party**

_**In a criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories. DUN DUN. **_

**Chapter One: Kylie **

Sergeant Benson was sitting in her office filling out paper work from previous cases. Yesterday, D.A. Mr. Barba had come into her office saying that Erin Lindsay needed to testify. She didn't like what Barba had to say at all. If the jury wants to believe that Erin shot and killed Mr. Alex Drake than they can. Olivia and Sergeant Voight were the only ones that knew the full story of Erin. Minutes later Olivia heard a knock at her door.

"It's open." She said. She looked up and saw detective Sonny Carisi.

"Detective Carisi, how can I help you?" she asked surprised by his visit. Sonny closed the door and went stood in front of her office. Olivia knew something was off.

"Sonny." She said. Sonny took a deep breath.

"Um… Sarg, I need to take a leave of absence." He said.

"Sure, what for?" she asked concerned.

"Family issues." He explained.

"Okay, how long will you be out?"

"I'm not sure, could be a few months." He told her.

"A few months. Carisi, you know we're short staffed here." Olivia started to say.

"I know, I know. It's just that." He said trying to hold back the tears.

"What? Carisi, what's going on?" Benson asked him getting up from her desk.

"Listen, my family's really messed up and in a bad place right now. I promised I would go help them." He replied.

"Okay, you sure you can't tell me what's going on? Maybe I can help?" she said wanting to know.

"Nah, its okay. I can handle my own family issues." He said.

"Well, alright, I'll give you two months of absence and that's all I can give you." She told him.

"Thanks, Sarg. It means a lot." He said leaving her office.

"So this guy here, was also the one at the party last night, he brought home the girls and then, well you could imagine what would happen next." Rollins informed the squad. They had got a call late last night saying two college girls had been raped. Detective Rollins said that they would investigate in the morning.

"The two girls knew the guy though, right?" Fin asked his partner.

"Yeah, they knew them alright. This morning when I went to the hospital to talk to them, they started making up a bunch of crap and saying nothin' ever happened." Rollins explained.

"Why, cover for the guys now? Why are they saying nothing ever happened, when it's obvious something did happen?" Amaro asked sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Don't know, maybe the guys have something on them." Rollins suggested. All of them saw Sonny walk out of Sergeant Benson office and he started packing things up at his desk.

"Leaving?" Amaro asked concerned.

"Yeah, taking a leave of absence for two months." Sonny explained.

"Anything I can do to help?" Amaro asked.

"No, I got it. See ya guys when I come back." Sonny said leaving the squad room with a box of his stuff.

"What do you guys have so far?" Benson asked her squad team.

"All we know is that two college girls were raped last night at a party but this morning I asked them questions about what happened and they started making up a different story, they are covering up for the two college boys that raped them." Rollins informed her.

"They know the boys?" Benson asked her.

"Yep, they know the boys who raped them." She replied.

"Okay, Rollins and Amaro go back to the hospital and continue to ask the girls questions. Fin look up the two boy's records and see if they have done any of this before." Benson ordered. Before Rollins and Amaro left Benson's phone rang and it was Barba.

"Sergeant Benson." She said. She turned on the T.V. to LMZ.

"Two college girls have been reported to be raped last night at a party, here's some footage that came in." said the reporter as they showed the video.

"Yeah, I got LMZ on… Thanks for telling me Barba." She said hanging up.

"No, no, please stop this. Bryan, come on." Said one of the girls. The guy 'Bryan' was on top of a girl on a bed taking off her clothes.

"Please, she's my friend, you're hurting her." She begged. Another guy came in and went over to the other girl who was watching.

"Hey, pretty girl." He said pulling her towards his body.

"Oh, yeah." He said moving up a down on her body. He unbutton her shirt and took off her pants and forced her to the ground. Olivia couldn't take any more of this and turned off the T.V.

"Fin, we're going down to LMZ to see how the hell they got that footage." She said loading her gun and hooking it on. Fin grabbed his coat and he and Olivia headed off to LMZ.

_LMZ STUDIO. _

"Now, why am I not surprised to see SVU detectives in my studio." Said the manager of LMZ.

"You got some footage that we would like." Said Fin.

"And what footage is that?" the manager asked.

"The one of the college girls being raped, now hand it over." Fin said.

"Alright just give me a sec." he told them. Olivia and Fin followed them into the security office room. The manager started looking under all of the files on his desk.

"It should be here… I don't get why somebody would take it." Said the manager. He looked over at Sergeant Benson but then Fin went up and grabbed his shirt.

"You tell us where that footage is, okay? Two college girls were raped, and our job is to find those son of a bitches, so go and find where the footage went." Fin said firmly.

"Okay, okay, I'll go and ask around." Said the manager. Fin let go of his shirt. The manager went and asked the people in the studio. Benson's phone rang and it was Rollins, she answered it.

"Rollins, what it is?" she asked.

"The two girls were released from the hospital." Rollins replied.

"What?" Benson said.

"The nurse said that somebody came in and had them be released." She explained.

"Okay, go look at the security camera footage and see who took them. Turns out somebody stole the footage from LMZ." Benson told Rollins.

"We'll do." Rollins said and then hung up.

"Somebody took the girls." Olivia informed Fin.

"Got any idea who?" Fin asked her.

"No, but it might be the same guys that raped them." She said heading out of LMZ.

"You still want that footage?" they heard the manager ask them. Fin turned around.

"You beat we do." He said then they left.

SVU squad room.

"We lost the girls." Rollins told Benson as Benson and Tutuola came walking in. Rollins phone rang and she answered it.

"Amanda, please! He left the room, and you told to call you…" the girl told Amanda while gasping for air to breathe.

"Okay, calm down. Where are you at? Do you know?" Rollins asked her.

"No, I don't, find me please!" the girl shouted and then it sounded like it hit the ground. Rollins lost connection.

"Who was that?" Benson asked.

"That was her. I'm gonna go crack out her location." She told Benson while going over to her desk to trace the last call. It didn't take as long as she thought it would. She got out her notepad and pen and wrote it down.

"I got the address." She said grabbing her coat.

"Let's go." Benson told her team.

160 E 48th St, New York, NY 10017

Sergeant Benson and detectives Rollins, Tutuola and Amaro stood outside the house waiting for Benson's signal to go in. Benson nodded her head at Rollins and then Amaro knocked down the door.

"NYPD!" Rollins shouted. Rollins went in first followed by Olivia, Fin and then Nick. They all took rooms to search. Rollins got to the bathroom and found a phone. She picked it up and played the video.

"Clear." She heard Olivia say as she walked over to her to see what she was doing.

"We're gonna make this a game, okay? It's gonna be the game of how long it will take the detectives to find us. Kylie come on, it's not so bad. Say hello why don't ya?" said Bryan. The girl Kylie looked at the camera and she looked like a mess.

"Please, I just want to go home." She begged.

"Come on detectives, I know you can do better." Said Bryan kissing Kylie and then he reach up and turned off the camera.

**Chapter Two: Erin's Testimony**

"The guys are practically playing the game of hide and seek with us." Amanda was saying to Fin as they walked into the squad room. They were both surprised to see detective Erin Lindsay and Sergeant Voight sitting at Sonny's desk.

"Is there a reason why you guys are here?" Rollins asked them as Fin went over and sat at his desk.

"I have to testify in court so we're waiting for Mr. Barba to show up." Erin explained.

"What for?" Rollins then asked.

"Apparently the jury thinks I'm the one that killed Mr. Alex Drake."Erin told Amanda.

"I hope you two haven't started yet." The heard the D.A Mr. Barba ask them. The two of them stood up and shook Mr. Barba's hand.

"Nope, we haven't. Sergeant Benson told us to wait for you to arrive." Erin said.

"Good, we should go to a conference room." Barba told them as Erin and Hank followed Mr. Barba into a conference to discuss the events of the night Alex Drake died.

….

"Again let's go over what happened when you went into the warehouse." Barba told Erin. Erin tried to be as relaxed as she could be.

"When I first went in there, Collin was the one to answer the door. I told him to get Alex so I could make some kind of deal with him."

"Then." Barba asked.

"Then Alex came into the room and he said he knew that Olivia worked for SVU, and I told him I was a detective myself. Alex realized that I had the communication device in my ear so he took it out and smashed it on the ground." Erin continued to tell the story. She took another breathe as she told the rest of it.

"I demanded that he told me were Olivia was, he said that he had her in a special spot, he left Collin in charge to watch me while Alex went to go check on Olivia."

"Did Collin ever say anything to you?"

"Yes, I told him that I knew he wanted this to end so I told him to let me go in there to arrest Alex but Collin said 'I can't'." Erin said to Barba.

"At what point did you go into the room Olivia was in?"

"It had been at least a half an hour and that when the Chicago Police came in, that's when Voight came in." Erin replied. Mr. Barba looked over at Sergeant Voight.

"Can you tell me what you saw happen?" He asked Voight.

"I came in… and I saw Erin standing with Collin. At that point Collin could have cared less what happened next, he let us go and get Olivia." Said Voight.

"And." Barba said.

"And we went in there, Erin was the first to go in then I followed in behind her." Voight added.

"Erin, what did you say when you went into the room?" Barba asked turning to Erin.

"I said 'Don't move or I'll shoot'." She told Barba.

"You didn't shoot him did you?" he asked.

"No, I didn't, he pulled the trigger on himself." Erin explained.

"The jury believes that you shoot him because yours and Sergeant Benson's finger prints where on the gun that Mr. Alex Drake used to kill himself." Barba told the both of them.

"I—I don't know how that's possible." Erin said to Barba.

"Did he get your gun from the time before? When you came home and found both the boys in your house along with Sergeant Benson tied to a chair?" Barba then asked. Erin tried to remember from that point. Yes, she remembered Alex taking her gun. She look directly at Barba.

"When I came into my house Alex took my gun away from me…." She started to say and realized that Alex and Collin had this planned from the beginning.

….

"Any news on the girls?" Benson asked Rollins as she was at her desk.

"No, I thought I would be able to get the location by know but they've made it really tough for us to find…. Wait, I think they're sending us a video." Rollins replied. She clicked on play.

"Hello, hello detectives. I know you're looking hard for us. I'll give you a hint detective Rollins." Said Bryan as he turned the camera to the living room. That was her apartment.

"How the hell did he get to my apartment?" Rollins asked. She only saw one of the girls tied to a chair but the other one wasn't there.

"This is Kylie…don't worry honey, I won't hurt you. I'll give you 12 hours. After 12 hours we're changing spots again. Have fun Amanda." He said and the camera went black. Rollins just sat that there and then her phone rang, she answered it immediately.

"Detective Rollins." She said.

"Amanda, I'm using one of the phones on the streets." She heard. Amanda scrambled to look for a blank piece of paper.

"Okay, can you tell me what street?" Rollins asked her.

"9th street." The girl said.

"Anything else, what are you wearing?" Rollins then asked her.

"I'm wearing a blue running jacket." She replied. Amanda wrote down the street number and what color of jacket she was wearing.

"Don't move, okay? It may be about ten minutes before I'm there." Rollins told her.

"Okay, I'll wait." Said the girl. Rollins hung up.

"She's at a telephone booth on 9th street, wearing a blue running jacket." She informed Benson.

"Amaro go with her." Benson said to Nick. Nick put is coat on and headed out of SVU with Amanda.

…

_**NEW YORK SURPREME COURT PART ONE**_

Erin Lindsay, Hank Voight, Olivia Benson and Rafael Barba were standing outside the court room.

"I need you to be as much relaxed as you can Erin. The jury will pull anything to use against you." Barba informed her. Erin nodded her head.

"Just be honest when answering my questions or Mr. James question." Barba said.  
"Okay." Erin told him. Olivia put her hand on Erin's shoulder to reassure her that everything is going to be alright.

"Everything is gonna be fine Erin." Olivia told her as they walked into the court room. Erin went up with Barba and sat down. Olivia and Hank were sitting right behind them.

"Alight everyone be quite please, the case is now starting." Said Hon. Madison. It took a minute to get the room quieted down.

"Erin Lindsay please come forward." Hon. Madison said. Erin went up. She tried to be relaxed like Barba had said. Mr. Barba stood up then walked to the center of the room.

"Detective, can you repeat to us what happen the night of Alex Drake's death?" Barba asked her.

"The night of Alex Drake's death." Erin said. Barba nodded.

….

Amanda was looking for the girl on the side of the street while Nick was driving. She saw the telephone but no girl.

"Hey, Nick pull over here." She told him. He pulled over on 9th street. Amanda got out and walked down to the telephone booth. She look inside it. Nothing. No one was there. So where did the girl go.

"You sure she wasn't just playing tricks on you?" Nick asked her. Amanda walked around the telephone booth.

"I'm sure, she was here Nick. She was. Where could she have gone?" she asked spinning around looking up and down the streets.

"Could be the wrong street?" Nick suggested. Out of no were a guy came up behind Amanda and grabbed her by the neck, nearly joking her. Nick pulled out his gun.

"Let her go." Nick said as Amanda tried to spring free. She felt a gun pointed at her head. Everybody on the streets had stopped what they were to watch.

"The girl is mine." The man said in Amanda's ear.

"Okay." Amanda said.

"Leave her alone." She heard a girl's voice say. They turned around to see a girl. The one who had called her.

"You tried calling the cops?!" the man shouted at her. Amanda was having a hard time breathing, gasping for air.

"I thought—

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT?!" he asked her. They all heard a gunshot and Amanda feel to the ground instantly. She couldn't remember a thing that happened next.

….

Olivia's phone starting ringing, she pulled it out and it read: INCOMING CALL FROM NICK AMARO. She got up and stepped outside the courtroom.

"Nick, everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"Amanda's been shot, we're in an ambulance now headed for the hospital." Nick told her quickly.

"What? How did she get shot?" Benson asked.

"I don't know, they're going to send her into surgery as soon as we get into the hospital." Nick said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can and Nick." She said.

"What?"

"Do not leave her side." Benson said then hung up. She put her phone back in her pocket and went back inside the courtroom.

"Detective Lindsay's finger prints were on the gun." Said Mr. James.

"You really think that Erin shot him?" Barba question Mr. James.

"It's possible." Replied Mr. James.

QUEEN MERCY HOSPITAL

Nick was sitting in the waiting room waiting for an update on Amanda. Maybe the shot was meant for the guy holding her hostage. Or maybe it was mean for her. The question is who would want to shot Amanda? Nick knew Amanda could make it through this. She had made it through this before. He saw the surgeon walking towards him so he got up.

"How's Amanda?" Nick asked almost instantly.

"She's gonna be fine. Everything went great. She's a fighter I can tell. Should wake up within the hour." The surgeon informed him.

"Thank you." Nick told him. Nick Amaro went to Amanda's room and sat down to wait for her to wake up. After a half an hour of waiting Nick heard Amanda's voice.

"What happened?" she asked. Nick got up and went over to her side.

"You where shoot." He told her. Amanda just stared into his eyes. Amaro's not too bad after all. She thought. Then she smiled.

"I like you Nick." She told him. Oh god, she didn't mean to say that! She thought to herself. She blamed it on the drugs.

"Okay…. Well I like you too Amanda." He said. Amanda was so glade that the awkward moment didn't last long because five minutes later Olivia and Fin walked in.

"Hey, how you holdin' up?" Fin asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied but she sounded like she was high when she said that.

"Did you get a look at the shooter?" Liv started asking her.

"No." she responded.

"I think the bullet was meant for the guy holding her." Nick told Liv.

"What do you mean Nick?"

"I mean I don't think Amanda is the target." He explained. Liv and fin exchanged looks. Olivia's phone rang, she answered it.

"Sergeant Benson….. What happened...? Noah was what... Yeah I'm on my way. Thanks." Olivia said then hung up.

"Who was that?" Fin asked her.

"Noah's gone." Was all she said and immediately left the hospital.

_**A/N: As always would love any feedback!**_


End file.
